Saint-Valentin
by jaysher
Summary: Kirua se réveille dans une chambre d'hôtel mais n'a pas le coeur à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin et même s'ils ont décidé de ne rien faire aujourd'hui pour souffler un peu, l'ancien assassin ne tarde pas à souffrir.


Saint-Valentin.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux suite à ma bonne nuit de sommeil, je savais de suite que la journée ne serait pas similaire à celles des autres. Aujourd'hui, les heures dans laquelle je m'apprête à évoluer vont me sembler difficile. Rien que d'y penser et me voilà en train de soupirer. Dès que mes lèvres se scellent l'une contre l'autre, je réunis mon énergie et je retire la couverture immaculée qui me recouvre le corps. Tandis que je passe de la position allongée à une autre, assise, je regarder Gon qui dort toujours de son côté.

Visiblement, il a oublié quel jour nous sommes mais de toute manière, je pense être trop naïf en espérant un petit cadeau de sa part. Quand je pose mon regard sur ma paire de chaussures crottées qui reposent pas loin de la table de chevet à l'aspect miteux, je me dis qu'il ne me doit rien après tout. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un simple ami avec qui il partage ses journées, ses aventures, ses expériences, ses rires, ses larmes, son combat… Prenant sur moi le plus possible, je me lève totalement du lit et enfile mes chaussures. Même si on mérite de se reposer en ce jour de Saint-Valentin, je me dois de la vivre comme une si elle était banale.

Dès que je commence à trotter dans la chambre, je vise la petite table en bois sur lequel reposent nos sacs. Une fois que je me tiens devant le mien, je l'ouvre et glisse mes mains à l'intérieur pour en sortir une boîte de conserve et un paquet en plastique transparent. Comme je peux, je nous prépare un petit déjeuner qui nous suffira mais je le fais sans y mettre du bonheur. Cette routine, je n'en peux plus. Fais quelque chose Gon !

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulés et je suis assis sur le bord de notre lit. Alors que je grignote l'un des gâteaux se trouvant dans le paquet en plastique, j'attends toujours que mon bel ami se réveille. Il s'est tourné tout à l'heure vers moi et là, je me suis dit : il va enfin ouvrir les yeux et son joli regard va croiser le mien mais non. Je ne pourrais pas être la première image qu'il verrait à son réveil et cela m'attriste beaucoup. J'ai encore réussi à ne rien montrer pour ne pas trahir ce que je ressens pour ce magnifique garçon mais si je devais m'écouter, je serais là à lui caresser le visage.

Avec de la chance, il me ferait un joli sourire et là, je ne pourrais que l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre, innocent mais efficace. Le genre d'attention qu'une grande partie des êtres peuplant cette terre aime recevoir pour bien débuter la journée. Moi, je n'y ai pas le droit alors que je ne demande que ça. S'il m'accordait la chance d'être sien, Gon serait mon tout premier et je compte sur lui pour tout me faire découvrir. Dans ce domaine, je sais qu'il s'y connaît bien plus que moi suite à sa confession.

Des mots qui sont ancrés dans ma mémoire et dont j'ai du mal à ne pas y songer. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé débarquer sur son île à cette époque. Nos routes se seraient peut-être croisé et il aurait été mon guide. Et toutes comme les femmes qui sollicitaient ses services, j'en aurais fait autant et là, j'aurais été à lui. Oui, cet instant de bonheur n'aurait pas duré longtemps mais là, je me serais dit : il est juste à moi et je l'aime.

Peut-être a-t-il besoin que je fasse un premier pas pour le motiver et lui faire comprendre certaines choses ? Aussitôt, une idée me traverse l'esprit et je quitte le lit pour me placer devant l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Je regarde la vie qui s'exprime dans la rue en bas de notre hôtel et j'aperçois un bazar de fortune. Une vieille femme à l'allure pas très engageante semble le tenir et crie à tue-tête les légendes qui accompagnent chaque babiole qu'elle tente désespérément de vendre. Continuez à me vendre vos rêves ma chère et je serais devant votre étal dans quelques minutes.

Tout en continuant à tendre l'oreille, je tourne mon visage vers le lit et suis convaincu du sommeil réparateur de Gon. Je peux très bien le laisser quelques minutes et puis s'il devait se passer quelque chose, je sais qu'il arrivera à s'en sortir. Ce n'est pas comme si ce garçon était un grand innocent. Me rassurant tout de même, je fonce vers la porte et descends très vite les nombreux étages de l'hôtel. Au moment que je sors dehors, un vent violent et frais me frappe le visage.

Là, je regrette d'avoir eu cette initiative en tête car je suis en train de le regretter. Je suis vraiment amoureux pour agir de la sorte car je suis un grand frileux. Si le petit monsieur pour qui mon cœur bat était en train de m'espionner, il pourrait s'en rendre compte non ? Sans le vouloir et pousser par mon désir, je lève mon regard pour fixer la fenêtre de notre chambre. Non, je ne vois que la pâleur du rideau qui est tiré derrière. Sans le vouloir, je viens encore de me donner un bon coup de poignard là où ça fait mal.

A force de m'en mettre, je devrais arrêter mais non, je le veux au-delà de notre amitié et là, j'en suis conscient, je fais le con. Je vais tout briser s'il comprend le message dissimulé accompagnant mon futur cadeau. Tu es mon Valentin Gon ou du moins, j'aimerais que tu le sois mais à part nos missions, tu ne sembles pas intéressé par autre chose. Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît !

Je suis tellement fatigué de faire le pote alors que lorsque tu me souris, je me fais violence pour ne pas t'attraper et t'en rouler une. Je t'aime bordel et j'en ai marre d'être si proche de toi.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose jeune homme ? »

Cette phrase suffit à me sortir de mes pensées tristes et dévastatrices. Je tente de faire face en souriant. Néanmoins, l'envie n'est pas vraiment là et je sais que je serais grillé.

« A votre triste sourire, vous me semblez un peu perdu. Croyez-moi, lorsque vous aurez en votre possession l'une de mes babioles, la journée deviendra radieuse.

\- Si seulement… »

Cela fait longtemps que je ne crois plus à ce genre de bêtises. Même si je suis loin d'être naïf, je décide de me laisser tenter par un objet bien particulier et qui conviendrait parfaitement à Gon. Lorsque je m'en approche, la vendeuse s'est aperçue de mon intérêt et la voilà qui se montre volubile.

« Ce couteau me vient de son créateur lui-même et c'est une série limitée. Sa lame a été faite dans le métal le plus dur qu'on puisse trouver sur cette planète et elle est incassable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mon jeune ami et parce que c'est toi, j'accepte de te la vendre pour seulement dix mille Jénis au lieu des quinze comme j'ai pu l'afficher.

\- Vous êtes bien généreuse madame.

\- Je ne le suis pas avec tout le monde, tu peux bien le croire. »

Et sur ce coup, je ne vais pas chercher à douter de sa sincérité. Toutefois, je reconnais que l'arme que je m'apprête à acquérir est vraiment séduisante et voir sa lame particulière me fait fondre peu à peu. Son extrémité est recourbée vers l'extérieur et son manche comprend un poing américain. Si mon ami devait se retrouver en difficulté, il pourrait très bien se servir de ce renforcement pour se défendre. Je crois qu'elle lui conviendra très bien et c'est le cœur rempli d'espoir que je tends une liasse de billets à la vendeuse.

Celle-ci se montre satisfait de cet échange et me voilà déjà parti avec le présent sous le bras. Lorsque je fais mon retour dans la chambre d'hôtel que j'occupe avec Gon, celui-ci est toujours allongé sur le lit mais ses yeux sont ouverts. Lorsqu'il me voit, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et je fais de mon mieux pour cacher le cadeau dans mon dos.

« Pas la peine, je l'ai vu. »

Mince. Moi qui voulais lui faire la surprise, c'est raté. Cependant, je ne lui ai encore pas dit que c'était pour lui et je peux très bien lui faire croire que c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre, genre Biscuit.

« C'est pour moi ?

\- En quel honneur ?

\- C'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui.

\- Et ? »

A mon regard sérieux, Gon devine qu'il doit arrêter de s'engager sur cette voie. Pendant ce temps, je m'approche de la table sur laquelle j'avais préparé le petit déjeuner quelques minutes auparavant et j'y dépose mon fameux cadeau. La boîte est blanche et en carton, ne laissant rien paraître de son contenu, ce qui m'arrange.

« Tu as une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour s'occuper aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir me creuser la tête car je ne tiens pas à rester dans cette chambre toute la journée. Ou alors, il faut qu'on m'aide à me distraire.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'aider à te passer le temps lorsque tu t'ennuies Gon.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Au fait, tu veux bien me passer la boîte blanche qui se trouve dans mon sac à dos ? J'ai une petite faim et je me souviens avoir acheté ces gâteaux hier. »

Cette histoire m'étonne. D'habitude, je fais toujours attention à ce que se procure mon camarade mais visiblement, quelque chose m'a suffisamment distrait hier pour que je baisse ma garde. Alors que je suis en train de m'accroupir devant son sac posé dans un coin de la pièce, Gon se met en mouvement et quitte sa position allongée pour s'installer sur son séant. Là, il m'observe attentivement tandis que mes mains sortent la fameuse boîte en question. Maintenant que je la tiens, inutile que je reste plus longtemps près de sa besace.

Je me mets debout, m'approche du lit et dépose le carton sous les yeux de mon ami.

« Tiens.

\- Tu devrais te servir car ils sont super bons.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim Gon.

\- S'il te plaît. »

Nos regards se croisent et j'ai l'impression qu'il tente de se montrer attention. Cela doit être mon imagination qui me joue des tours car je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait agir de la sorte. Je ne suis rien à ses yeux, juste un ami. Peut-être son meilleur mais notre relation est purement amicale et rien d'autre. Tout en essayant de contenir ma tristesse, j'attrape le couvercle de la boîte blanche et la soulève. A cet instant, mes yeux se posent sur une petite statuette d'ange dont les mains sont réunies devant le torse.

L'œuvre est d'or, cela ne fait aucun doute et tandis que l'être prie je ne sais quelle divinité à cause de son visage incliné vers l'avant et ses paupières fermés, ses doigts sont enfermés sur un petit cœur. Ce dernier est transpercé par une rose dont la fleur est rouge. L'ensemble est monté sur une petite chaîne tout aussi dorée que la statuette dans laquelle elle est glissée.

« Tu l'as trouve comment ?

\- Elle est magnifique. »

Et je suis sincère même si je suis connu pour être tout sauf un amoureux des bijoux. Alors que je continue de contempler l'œuvre qui repose toujours dans sa boîte, Gon le prend par l'intermédiaire de sa chaîne et approche le bijou de mon cou. Bien sûr, ce geste m'étonne beaucoup et me voilà en train de reculer lorsque le joli brun posé face à moi se justifie.

« J'ignorai quoi t'offrir pour ta Saint-Valentin car je ne connais pas encore l'ensemble de tes préférences. Cependant, lorsque j'ai vu cet accessoire hier, je me suis dit qu'il irait bien sur toi et forcément, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. »

Gon est en train de m'offrir un cadeau, c'est ça que j'ai bien compris ou c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? Il est tellement rare qu'il me fasse don d'un tel présent que sur le moment, je me montre un peu étonné. Alors que je suis toujours en train de réfléchir, le bijou est attaché autour de mon cou et lorsque la statuette repose sur le col de mon sweat blanc et noir, je dois reconnaître que l'ensemble est plutôt plaisant. Quand Gon s'éloigne, je lève mon regard vers le sien et voilà que je me mets à lui sourire tendrement.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Me demande mon meilleur ami.

\- J'adore. »

Et c'est le cas. Compte sur moi pour porter ce collier tous les jours et si je sais par avance que nous sommes en chemin vers une mission difficile, je ferais de mon mieux pour la cacher et la protéger. De toute façon, il est clair que ce bijou va devenir une relique à mes yeux et une chose est sûre : je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier cette journée. Alors que je tente de me remettre de mes émotions, Gon se rapproche une nouvelle fois de moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Quand son visage s'éloigne du mien, je le regarde attentivement, espérant qu'il va me fournir des explications suite à ce comportement.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour moi et je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te les exprimer.

\- Rassures-toi, tu n'es pas le seul.

\- Parce que toi aussi ? »

Je hoche positivement de la tête et j'espère que cette réaction suffira à lui donner la réponse qu'il aspire tant à connaître. Donc, Gon est amoureux de moi depuis un certain temps, voilà qui est intéressant. Je pourrais le faire languir histoire de me venger un peu et lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un garçon facile mais j'ai tellement attendu ce moment que je n'ai pas le cœur à lui jouer cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Alors que je continue à jouer avec la statuette à l'aide de mes doigts, je songe subitement à son cadeau qui attend toujours sur la petite table de la chambre. Aussitôt, je me lève du matelas et abandonne mon soupirant.

Tandis que je me dirige vers le petit mobilier, Gon s'interroge et commence à avoir peur. Quand je prends la boîte dans mes mains et que je retourne auprès de lui, le garçon se montre plus serein et sourit à son tour lorsque je lui donne son cadeau.

« Je ne savais pas du tout quoi te prendre mais j'espère que tu aimerais. »

Le garçon a la chevelure foncée ne dit rien mais retire le couvercle du carton. Rapidement, ses yeux se posent sur la lame qui se trouve à l'intérieur et sa bouche s'ouvre pour libérer quelques mots.

« Génial, j'avais flashé sur lui hier soir et je n'osais pas me le prendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais peur de nous mettre en difficulté financièrement parlant.

\- Tu es con ou quoi ? »

Je sais que ma question peut étonner mais c'est vrai quoi ! Depuis quand Gon nourrit-il une telle crainte au sujet de nos finances ? Normalement, si je n'ai pas été victime d'un détournement, j'ai dix millions de Jénis sur mon compte et mon compagnon doit en avoir tout autant. Ce n'est pas avec ce malheureux petit couteau que j'aurais pu nous mettre en difficulté, loin de là. Il faut vraiment que je me prenne quelques jours pour apprendre à Gon à vivre avec un peu plus de sérénité.

Alors que le garçon prend le couteau entre ses mains, je le regarde faire et son bonheur fait plaisir au mien. Néanmoins, il manque quelque chose à ce tableau idéal. Je l'aime et il m'aime. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter et puis aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour profiter de cette date afin de souffler un peu. Dois-je me lancer ?

« Gon, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on reste dans cette chambre et qu'on en profite pour rattraper notre retard, si tu vois de quoi je suis en train de discuter.

\- Et je ne dis pas non. D'ailleurs, cela te dirait qu'on commence maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Content de savoir mon ami aussi motivé que moi. Là, il range son couteau dans la boîte blanche et pose l'ensemble sur sa table de chevet.

« Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de moi ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis incapable de me souvenir de la date avec précision.

\- Comme moi.

\- Ouais mais tu n'es pas connu pour avoir une grande mémoire, contrairement à moi. »

Suite à ce que je viens de lui dire, je prends sur moi pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il est vrai que ce souci de mémoire lui joue beaucoup de tour et lorsque j'ai l'occasion de m'en rendre compte moi-même, je suis très souvent partagé entre la consternation et la rigolade. Généralement, je reste silencieux et je ne lui fais aucune remarque mais là, il m'a tendu une sacrée perche. D'ailleurs, en parlant de perche, je voudrais bien faire connaissance avec la sienne et inversement mais je dois éviter de me montrer trop impatient. Agir de la sorte pourrait me faire passer pour un pervers et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il prenne des distances avec moi.

J'ai attendu si longtemps ce moment que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en relever si jamais il décide de me tourner le dos. Alors que les idées continuent de se bousculer dans mon esprit, un doux contact me ramène à la réalité et me fait comprendre que je dois vivre l'instant présent à fond. Dès que nos visages sont à quelques millimètres de celui de l'autre, Gon se montre bavard.

« Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Gon. »


End file.
